You Can't Live There Forever
by SnuffleTruff
Summary: The Louds get new neighbors with a mysterious past. Lincoln befriends the literal girl next door and is pulled into a whole different world he never could have imagined. And just who is this adventurous blue-haired girl? (Hilda Crossover.)
1. New Girl

**So I've finally decided to make the other story I have planned, I still have another one but I'll get to that one next time.**

 **For those of you wondering, the character is not an OC. This story is actually a crossover with Loud House and the new show Hilda. Fanfiction don't have an actual category for Hilda/Hildafolk, which means that I can't really put it in the crossover section. So I'll just put it here instead.**

 **If you guys are curious, Hilda is actually a great show. It's one of the best shows I have ever watched, it has a great story and an amazing cast with actual chemistry. It's definitely worth your time.**

 **The story picks up after Episode 2 of Hilda, but instead of moving to Trolberg, they move to Royal Woods. It probably doesn't make any sense in cannon to the show and the they might not even be in the same country(I think Hilda takes place in Scandinavia), but let's just roll with it.**

 **Also, Hilda's age was never really specified in the show, but I think she's around seven in the books. In this story though, I aged her up to eleven, Lincoln's age.**

 ** _Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon._**

 ** _Hilda is owned by Netflix and Luke Pearson._**

 ** _You Can't Live There Forever - The World is A Beautiful Place & I am No Longer Afraid To Die._**

* * *

Lincoln Loud's life was boring.

Sure. He had ten sisters who had various and unique personalities, but the excitement tends to wear out after eleven years. The boy eventually got used to Lori's bossiness, Leni's ditziness, Luna's loud music, Luan's pranks, Lynn's sportiness, Lucy's creepiness, Lana's lack of hygiene, Lola's prissiness, Lisa's lab explosions, and Lily's stinky diapers.

Getting through a day was no task anymore. It was just as natural as blinking or breathing to him. It was normal to him now. Though, he couldn't deny that Lucy still got the drop on him from time to time.

But despite their problems or even the times they had fought, he'd still end up loving them anyway. And maybe that's what gave his life excitement, the fact that they would all fight and make up in less than a day had always intrigued him.

His life was still boring though...

So when news had hit that a new neighbor was moving quite literally next to them, Lincoln's life didn't seem as boring as watching paint dry. Granted you were to watch paint dry with ten other people who were noisy and obnoxious.

The Louds were getting new neighbors.

Lincoln chuckled in amusement. "If you have a family as big as mine, you're bound to go crazy! If you had ten sisters and privacy that is basically nonexistent, I wouldn't blame you for going nuts." He said with a laugh, " Lucky for us, we got used to it." His smile dropped, "The neighbors? Not so much..." He put on his orange shirt.

"We basically drove them insane! To the point that they actually moved away!" He said. "I just hope the new neighbors don't end up hating us..."

He fixed the button on his shirt, making sure to look good for the new tenants. The whole family was planning to greet the neighbors and give them a warm welcome to their town.

They can only hope that they don't scare the new family away.

He fixed his hair and looked at the mirror, his reflection staring back at him. He was looking at himself, or more specifically, his white hair. He had always had it since he was born, they told him it was a rare condition or something. It didn't matter to him. Now the boy didn't hate his white hair, in fact he loved it.

Yes, it made him look like an old man. Yes, it was very distracting. Yes, people constantly asked him about it. And yes, he was often insulted for it, but he still-

Wait. What was he trying to prove again? He sighed and opened his door.

He just hoped the neighbors didn't think he was weird because of it.

The only brother walked down the stairs and was met with most of his sisters and his father, gossiping about the new residents.

"I heard they're some sort of rich snobby family." Lori gossiped, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"No way dude," Luna denied, sitting on the other end. "I heard that they lived out in the wilderness."

Lola scoffed. "I doubt it, how can they afford a place here then?" Lola rebutted, as she sat beside the eldest sister, "They're definitely a rich family."

"People from the woods can be rich too, you know." Lana added, irritating her twin.

"I heard that they have a dog." Lynn Sr. said, equally as curious about the new family.

"And _I_ heard it was bad to gossip about people." A voice behind the patriarch said, scaring him. He turned around and was met with an annoyed look from his wife.

"Sorry honey, just trying to bond with the kids..." He said in an embarrassed tone. The matriarch rolled her eyes and saw their only son by the stairs.

"Oh! Lincoln, I need you to go to the new neighbors." She instructed as the only brother went down the stairs.

"I know, Mom. I'm just waiting for the others." He said, walking to his parents and sitting on the arm of the sofa chair.

Rita shook her head at Lincoln. "No, Lincoln. I meant that I need you to go their now." She emphasized and Lincoln looked displeased.

"Why?" He whined, his voice audibly cracking.

Lynn Sr. leaned in to his son. "Let's face it Lincoln, out of all your sisters, you're the least... extreme." He whispered.

Lincoln opened his mouth to retort, but found what his father said to be true. He wasn't as crazy or as over the top like most of his sisters, which was the main reason why he was opted peace officer of the family. He begrudgingly accepted the compliment. Though a question had popped into his head. "Why can't you guys do it?" The boy asked.

"I think it would be nice for the neighbors to be greeted by a friendly face." Rita said, "Me and your father don't exactly look... Lively," She admitted, pinching Lincoln's cheeks. "but you look much more energetic and adorable!"

"Mom!" The boy lightly moved his mother's hand away from his cheeks. He couldn't be called cute. He's eleven now.

"That and we think you need new friends." Lynn Sr. added earning a glare from his wife.

"Lynn!" She scolded, smacking him on the back of the head.

Lincoln raised a brow, confused. "What's wrong with the friends I have?" Asked Lincoln with a frown on his face. Were they a bad influence or something?

Lynn Sr. noticed the distraught on his son's face and realized his poor words. "No! No, no! You're friends are great!" Lynn said and his son's face brightened, but he was still confused. "You just don't have a lot of friends..."

"I have a lot of friends!" Lincoln defended. "I almost have twenty! That's a lot."

Rita cringed, "I'm glad you see your close enough with your sisters to see them as friends, but they don't count."

What? Pfft, he didn't count his sist- "They don't?" If that was the case then that would mean he only had five friends. He thought, before a realization popped into his head. Four actually, considering he and Ronnie hadn't talked since she had moved away.

"No, it wouldn't really count since they're your family." The father admitted and it felt like telling a kid Santa wasn't real.

The boy sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll go to the new neighbors." He got up from his seat and moved past his parents. He guessed he actually needed more friends, since he apparently only had four. Plus, it was nice to know that he would be the first to meet the new neighbors.

He opened the door and stepped outside the chilly weather. It was almost December, which meant snow was coming, which meant more fun for everybody. The boy walked down the steps and treaded onto the side walk, he walked to his left and onto the neighbors' house that was on the corner of the street.

It was a nice home, he thought, it wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It had two floors just like his house and a fairly sized backyard as well. It had a pastel yellow color and a red roof,

It also had a pool. Lucky.

He'd love to own a house like that one day, he didn't want a house that was too big or small, or one that looked rich.

He just wanted a house that he thought was cozy. Fortunately for him, the Loud house was cozy enough for the boy.

He walked up to their steps and knocked on the white door, "I'll get it!" A muffled voice said through the door, the voice sounded young and feminine, the boy picked up an accent too.

The door opened and he was met with a girl his age, she wore a black beret hat and had a scarf around her neck, she also had an orange sweater on, along with that was a blue skirt over black leggings, and orange boots.

But what caught his attention the most was her hair. It was blue.

The boy stared at the girl's hair and couldn't help but admit that it looked really nice.

"Hello." The girl greeted in an accented voice. British maybe? The girl waved at the boy and Lincoln sheepishly waved back. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Lincoln. Lincoln Loud." He replied. "I live right beside you," he pointed to his house, "My family and I wanted to welcome you and your family to the town, since you're new here."

"Well, I'm Hilda." She said, sheepishly putting her hands behind her back. "I guess I'm your new neighbor."

The boy saw something small move behind her, he spotted a tail just before it had entered another room. Guess they do have a dog. Hilda looked over the boy "Where's your family?" She asked. Lincoln looked at Hilda with a raised brow. "You said that you _and_ your family wanted to welcome us." She said with a chuckle

The boy looked back to Hilda, "Oh, right. Some of my sisters are still getting ready. It's hard for us to get things done fast since there's a lot of us..."

Hilda looked intrigued, "Really? How much?" She asked.

"Well..." Should he actually tell her the truth? He didn't want to overwhelm the girl, but then again, everyone was already on their way. "There's thirteen of us."

Her eyes widened, Oh no. "Thirteen?! That's amazing!" Lincoln sighed in relief, she took it pretty well, she even seemed excited. The previous neighbors were actually scared by how many they were.

"Yeah, it is. It can get pretty crazy though." He admitted. There was silence for a while, though Lincoln swore he heard another voice, with Hilda leaning into her shoulder as the short time passed.

"No, I don't think his hair is weird. I actually think it looks nice." She blurted out, and Lincoln looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Lincoln asked, surprised with what she had just said. The boy gained Hilda's attention, who looked at the boy in panic.

She bashfully grabbed a handful of her blue hair. "Oh! N-nothing... Just talking to myself." She said, though Lincoln could tell she was lying. "So, uh, your family, what are they like?" She asked and Lincoln completely forgot her comment.

"It's great!" He exclaimed. His sudden shift in mood had surprised Hilda. "Having ten sisters can be a little hard, but it's nice to know I have a lot of people with me. My mom and dad are great too." He said and Hilda's eyes widened once again.

"Ten sisters? That's a lot of family members compared to mine." She said.

"How many are in your family?" Lincoln asked,

Hilda chuckled, "it's just me and my mum." She admitted. Despite the sad comment, the girl still kept a smile on her face. "But I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Lincoln smiled at the girl. Funny, he said that about his sisters too. Sure they can be rough or annoying, but he's somehow found peace in all the chaos. And that's something he would never give up.

"Hilda? Who's that?" A feminine voice said, she also had an accent like the blue-haired girl. A brunette woman had walked by, she wore a red turtleneck and black pants, along with slip ons. The older woman spotted the two on the door way and a smile had formed across her face. "You must be our neighbor." She said kindly, "What might your name be?" She asked as she walked to the duo.

Lincoln was about to answer, but was beaten by the girl. "His name is Lincoln! Did you know he has ten sisters?"

The mother shook her head, "No I did not know that." She looked to the boy, "It's nice to meet you, Lincoln." She said politely, "I know this might be a lot to ask, but would you mind helping Hilda settle in?" She asked, "We don't know anyone here and I think it would be great for Hilda to have a friend. She didn't have any friends when we lived in the woodlands." She added.

Oh. So them living in the wilderness was true?

"Mum!" Hilda whined and Lincoln took note of how she said the word 'mom'.

Lincoln smiled at the mother, "I'd be glad to have Hilda as a friend. She seems like a nice person." The boy said. That and his parents did say he needed more friends, right? Two birds, one stone.

Hilda smiled at Lincoln in gratitude and it made the boy feel... weird, "You seem like a good person too, Lincoln."

The two continued to stare at each other until they heard footsteps. A lot of foot steps. "Ah, you must be Lincoln's family." She said sheepishly, surprised to see such a large family. When she asked for more people around, she didn't mean this much.

"Yes, we are." Rita said. "Welcome to Royal Woods!" The family waved and greeted the two new neighbors. Rita handed Johanna a tray, probably lasagna, or Lynnsagna as their father liked to call it.

"Thank you, very much." She said, accepting the gift. "I'm Johanna, and this is my daughter, Hilda." The girl waved back to them. Johanna looked to her daughter, "Hilda, why don't you introduce yourself to the others?"

Hilda frowned and looked at her mother in confusion. "But you just told them my name." She pointed out. "I don't see the point of introducing myself again."

"I meant, tell them something about yourself." She frowned at the girl. "We really need to work on your social skills."

Hilda groaned and walked to the Loud sisters, slightly overwhelmed by their amount. Johanna looked to the parents. "Sorry about that, Hilda never had any human friends back home."

Lynn Sr. and Rita looked at each other. "Human friends?" The latter asked and Johanna's eyes widened.

"She, uh, only played with her pets." She lied, but fortunately the two didn't catch on.

"That must be very lonely." Rita said sympathetically, Johanna noticed the awkward tension and almost cringed.

"It is, but we barely noticed it." That was another lie, Hilda may not have noticed it, but her mother definitely did.

The Loud parents nodded, "May we come in?" Lynn asked, but was met with an apologetic look from Johanna.

"I would let you in, but we're haven't really finished packing yet." She said truthfully, "It's quite a mess, really." Johanna felt bad, she already liked the Loud parents from just one conversation, she didn't want to push them away.

Luckily, she didn't have to.

"That's a shame." Said the father, "I guess we'll see you around them, neighbor." The two turned other way and was just about to call their children if it weren't for the single mother.

"Wait." Johanna called out, "Maybe we could go to your home instead?" She suggested. She wasn't fully comfortable asking that, it felt like she was just barging into their homes, into their lives. "If it's alright with you, that is."

The two looked at each other once again before smiling at each other. "Of course." The mother said, "We'd love to invite you. Though we need to warn you," Rita added, "our kids tend to be... chaotic." She informed and Johanna laughed.

There was a lot of them, no question, but they looked nice and she doubted they could cause trouble, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

It was not fine.

* * *

 **That is the end of the first chapter! What do you guys think so far?**

 **I'm not sure yet if I'm going to turn this into a full series, but let me know what you think.**

 **Everything in Hilda is cannon in the Loud House, with a few modifications of course, but characters such as Alfur, Twig, and Wood Man still exist.**

 **Again, give Hilda a try, it's a great show with an amazing art style, that and it basically has the lore of Gravity Falls and Over The Garden Wall, but with the cheeriness and humor of Adventure Time.**

 **Please leave a review, follow, or favorite if you wish!**


	2. New Home

**Second chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this story. Lots of good reviews too, so thank you to all that reviewed! Not much goes on in this chapter, just a continuation from the first chapter, this time from the POV of Hilda. I wrote the first chapter in Lincoln's POV, basically unaware of Hilda's world and such, while in this chapter, Hilda is mostly unaware of the Loud's world.**

 **I'm glad they're making a second season of Hilda! Can't wait for it. Fanfiction also added Hilda as a category now, but I'm thinking of just keeping the story here.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ephion-coronet: Thanks for telling me! It honestly confused me whether they can hear him or not, some can hear him, but others outright don't notice him. Though I forgot about Alfur's first scene. Again, thank you for telling me that, I updated the first chapter to fix that problem.**

 **Thank you again for all the people who reviewed!**

* * *

Between the countless mountains and hills was a red house with a windmill right beside it. It had a nice white roof and a chimney that could be spotted on the roof, as well as a few windows. It was a nice house that anyone would want live in. There was just one problem.

It was completely destroyed. Flattened inside a giant foot print.

Beside the shattered home was a fairly large tent and inside said tent was a girl, who looked less than happy to be there. She sighed, "I don't want to move into the city..." She whispered to her pet, a white deer and fox hybrid. "I love it here in the wilderness!" She said, sighing in frustration. The girl was waiting for her mother to come back. She was apparently picking up some stuff for when they move into the city. She sighed again.

She petted the animal in front of her, "I know you do too, Twig..." Hilda stood up and exited the tent. The blue-haired girl stared at the remains of her house. Everything was either crushed or covered in debris and dirt. It was a miracle their clothes came out unscathed.

The girl laughed softly. Life had a sense of humor. For the past week, small, invisible people were telling, forcing, them to move or else they would destroy her home, and last night, as a warning they indeed destroyed their home, or at least their living room.

Luckily Hilda was able to stop them from doing too much damage. It was still pretty scary though. The girl wrote the invisible people a letter, a piece offering, and someone came to her rescue. Surprisingly, the invisible people were just elves. They apparently have a contract you'd need to sign before you can see them.

Alfur, the elf who had read her letter, offered to help her. The two, and Twig, talked to the mayor of the elves, which was a real hassle by the way, who led them to the newly elected prime minister, who in turn, led them nowhere. They were in a dead end.

Thankfully, Alfur reluctantly led them to the king, despite it violating the rules of his people.

The king lived on a mountain, which was actually a sleeping giant. In a fit of anger, Hilda had unknowingly and accidentally woken up the giantess and almost ended up killing the king of the elves and herself.

She was able to save the king and his castle from falling onto the ground, which led to the king allowing them to stay in return. All had been well by then and it seemed like everything was going to be fine. Until the giants ended up stepping on her house.

Ironic, considering how she and her mum had been unknowingly stepping on the houses of elves all this time, yet they never noticed. This was probably how the small people felt.

Did she mention that she also reunited long lost lovers?. At least there's that.

The sound of a car pulling over interrupted Hilda's thoughts. The mother got out of the red sedan, glancing at the remains of her home. She sighed in sadness, with a hint of annoyance. "Okay, I've got it all figured out, we can leave first thing tomorrow." She told her daughter who frowned at the news.

The girl nodded sadly in response, sitting down on the grass. Johanna walked up to her daughter and sat down right beside her. "What's wrong, Hilda?" She asked, fully knowing what the problem was.

"I want to stay here, mum." The girl said, hugging her knees. "I don't want to move into the city."

"I know, Hilda, but we can't stay here." Johanna gestured to the rubble. "We can't exactly live there." She half-joked.

"Then why don't we fix it?" The girl got up and jumped into the small crater.

The mother frowned at her actions, "Hilda-"

"It's just like a puzzle! We just need to find the right pieces..." She grabbed a small chunk of wood and looked for a matching piece. She lifted up another ply of wood, the colored cardboard underneath it catching her attention. Hilda kneeled down, dropping whatever she was holding.

She picked up the blue cardboard covered in dirt. Dragon Panic. It was a game she and her mother played all the time. Now it was just some crumpled piece of paper.

"Hilda! Get out of there, now!" Her mother ordered. The girl obeyed, dropping the piece of cardboard, she sluggishly climbed up the hole. She sat down beside her mother once again, even more downtrodden. Johanna pulled Hilda into a hug. "Trust me, if I could build us a house, I would." She rubbed her daughter's back, "but I'm not exactly good with tools like how your grandfather was..."

"I just don't want to go..." Hilda admitted.

"Why?" Johanna asked, "Think about all the things you can do in Trolberg. It's a big city, and I'm more than sure you'd make a lot of friends."

"But it's not the same as the wilderness." Hilda retorted, "You don't see any creatures in Trolberg!" She added, pushing away from her mother.

"That's kind of the point, Hilda." The mother said, "Almost no other place has creatures like elves, or giants, or even like Twig." Johanna said, pointing at the white pet, who could only stare at her finger in response.

" _Exactly!_ " Hilda shouted, standing up, "No place is this special! Why can't we just stay here?" She said desperately, fighting back her tears.

"Because we can't handle it, Hilda." Johanna said sternly, "This is too much for us! For me, for a little girl like you!"

Hilda looked at the older woman in shock, she had no idea how much her mother worried for her. Everyday she'd have countless adventures, but she never thought about how scared her mother could be. She sat back down, hugging her mother this time. "I just want to stay here, Mum..." She said quietly, "I don't think I'd like the city." She admitted.

Johanna looked at her daughter with sympathy. Her lips curled up into a small smile. "Well..." she said. Hilda looked up in interest, breaking their embrace. "there is this other place I know." She said.

"Where is it?" Hilda asked, maybe she'd like it better there.

"My aunt used to live in this small town," Johanna said, "it's called Royal Woods. It's a lovely place."

"What's it like?" Asked Hilda.

"Well it's a quiet town, not much noise. There's a lot of nice people too." Johanna retorted, "I used to visit the place when I was a kid. I think you'd love it there." She added. Johanna looked to her daughter, brows raised. "So I'll give you a choice."

"We can either move to Trolberg, _or_ we can go to Royal Woods." She said, "Where do you want to go?"

Hilda looked at her mother in confusion. She put a finger up to her chin in thought. She looked back at her mother, "Are you sure we can't just get the house fixed."

Johanna's brows knotted, "Hilda-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She laughed, "I guess I'd like to go to Royal Woods." She didn't want to go anywhere else, but it was the better option of the two.

Sure, Trolberg was closer to her home, but it would be better to get used to her new home, wherever it might be.

Johanna smiled in satisfaction. "Great. You're really going to love that place. It's as peaceful here, but with real people instead of weird creatures." She said, getting up from the grass. Hilda smiled as she watched her mother walk to the tent, but it dropped as soon as she got inside.

She sighed, "I wish I could somehow bring the wilderness with me."

And little did the girl know, her wish would come true.

* * *

"My, this lasagna is fantastic!" Johanna said, taking another bite. The three adults sat by the dining room table, eating said lasagna.

Lynn Sr. chuckled, "Thank you, Johanna. It's a special recipe!" The father said. "It's my famous-"

"Lynn, please." Rita muttered.

"-Lynnsagna!" He said proudly. Johanna chuckled at his childish enthusiasm.

"Well, I'd love to learn how to make one of your 'Lynnsagnas'" The single mother said.

The adults continued to chatter whilst the kids held their own conversations by the kitchen. In a very stuffed table.

The new girl sat between Lincoln, and a tall blonde girl in a green dress. "What was it like living in the wilderness?" A girl in pink said, with the rest of the siblings looking at her anticipation.

Hilda smiled sheepishly, she never had this much attention directed at her in her entire life! "It was great." She said, "lots of fun."

A girl, who looked about the same age as the one in pink, leaned forward, "What did you usually do there?" Lana asked.

"Well I-" She held her tongue, she couldn't think of a story too tell. Had she forgotten already? "I-I didn't do much there really..." She said with a hint of sadness. "I just went sight-seeing most of the time."

"Do you have any pictures?" An older girl in blue asked,

"Yeah, I have some photos at my house." She said, making the older girl raise a brow.

"Don't you have a phone?" Lori asked the blue-haired girl.

"We do, it's at our house, but what does that have to do with the pictures?" Hilda asked, raising more brows.

"She meant a cellphone, dudette." A girl in purple said.

Hilda cringed slightly, how did she not get that? "N-no we don't, we never actually thought of getting one." Hilda admitted, "And I don't think the reception would be great considering we live in the middle of a forest." She added.

They continued to eat in silence, a few asked her more questions, and others told her a few things about the town. She was about to take another bite of the lasagna, until the girl beside her spoke up.

"So, like, what brand of dye do you use for your hair, Hilda?" The blonde asked, "Your hair looks beautiful by the way!"

"I don't use dye, believe it or not." Hilda retorted, "It's completely natural, but thank you for the compliment, er..." What was her name again? She thought to herself.

Wait. Did they ever tell me their names?

Lincoln tapped his chin in thought, "I can't help but feel like we forgot something..."

Lisa, who sat beside him, spoke up. "We never formally introduced ourselves." She said in her usual lisp.

Lori gasped in shock. " _O-M-GEE_ , we never introduced ourselves!"

Lisa sighed in annoyance, "I just said that." She seethed.

"Where are our manners?" The eldest sister said embarrassingly, "I'm Lori, the eldest." She boasted.

The girl in the green dress spoke up again, "I'm Leni, and I'm, like, a big fan of fashion."

"I'm Luna." The girl with short hair said. "I like to play music, mostly rock and roll."

The girl with the long ponytail laid pointed to herself, "Luan." She said, "I'm the comedian of the family."

Lincoln leaned closer to Hilda, placing a hand by his mouth, "She also likes to prank people," he said. "she can go overboard with her pranks sometimes." He added with a shudder.

Another girl with a ponytail spoke up. "Lynn is my name, and sports is my game." She said smugly.

"Lincoln," The white-haired kid said, despite having introduced himself a while ago. "the only brother."

"I'm Lucy." Hilda jumped in her seat, along with a few of the siblings. Hilda turned around and was met with a younger girl. "It's nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too..." She grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"I'm Lana," the girl with the cap said. "and I'm Lola!" The girl in pink said. "We're twins!" They said in unison, to which Hilda chuckled.

"I'm Lisa," the girl with glasses said, "I'm a scientist."

Hilda cooed, "Aww, how cute." She smiled at the younger girl, thinking she was playing pretend.

Lincoln leaned in again. "No, she's for real."

"Oh." She said in disbelief. How could a scientist be so young?

"And this," Lori said, picking up the baby sitting in the high-chair, "is Lily, she's 15 months old." She said, playing with the baby. So all their names started with the letter L? That's pretty cool, "Since we're talking about age, how old are you, Hilda?"

"I'm eleven." She said.

Lana leaned over the table, "Hey, Lincoln's eleven too!" She pointed out.

Hilda turned to the boy, a brow raised. "Really?" She asked, "What a coincidence."

Lincoln chuckled, "Yeah..." He said, not knowing how else to respond.

The kids continued to eat, with some of them asking the new neighbor questions from time to time. The sun had set and the moon had now risen. Hilda had just taken her last bite when, Lana had asked another question, "Do you have a pet?"

Hilda smiled at the younger girl, "Why yes, I do. I call him Twig." She answered,

"Is it white?" Lincoln asked, turning to the blue haired girl.

"Yes. How did you know?" The girl asked, surprised that he knew that. Was this a family of oracles? She chuckled. That's silly, they wouldn't have asked so much questions then.

"I think I saw it pass by. It's a dog right?" Hilda shook her head, brows raised.

"What kind of cat do you have?" Luan asked. If it wasn't a dog, it must be a cat. Right?

"I don't own a cat." She answered, confusing the Loud kids, "Twig is a deer fox." She said, further confusing the family.

"You have a fox?" Asked Leni. "I didn't know a fox could be a pet."

Hilda shook her head again, "No, it's a deer fox."

"Dear, as in beloved, or deer, like the animal?" Lincoln asked this time.

"As in the animal." Hilda answered, "Don't you guys know what a deer fox is?"

They shook their hands, "No, whats a deer f-"

"Hilda, sweetie! We have to go now." Johanna said, interrupting Lincoln as she walked in. "We really need to finish packing."

Hilda groaned, she really didn't want to pack, she'd have to rearrange _everything_ ,

And maybe, just maybe, she was enjoying her time with the neighbors...

"Okay, mum." She stood up from the small chair, looking at the family in front of her. "Will I see you guys next time?"

The eldest, Lori, laughed, "Of course. We are neighbors, after all."

Hilda chuckled in embarrassment. Oh right. Duh.

The two walked out the door, greeting the family goodbye as they went down the steps. The mother and daughter walked down the sidewalk, feeling the chilly night air.

Johanna turned to Hilda, "So, what do you think of our neighbors so far?" She asked.

Hilda placed a hand to her chin in thought. "Well, they're really nice people." She said, "I think I can get along with them."

"That's nice," the mother said, the two eventually reached the house, with the older woman opening the door. Hilda looked into their new home. It was a nice house, she admitted, but it wasn't her old home.

She picked up a small cardboard box. "Can you believe that they don't know what a deer fox is, mum?" She said, catching her mother's attention.

"You told them about, Twig?" She asked frantically, though Hilda didn't notice the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, I told them about, Twig." she answered, the pet itself walking towards Hilda with Alfur atop it's head. "It's pretty weird they don't know what a deer fox is. It's a pretty common-"

"What else did you tell them?" The mother asked in a panic, this time Hilda noticed. "Did you tell them about the giants or the elves, o-or the trolls?"

"No." Hilda replied and Johanna sighed in relief. Why was she acting like this? "Is something wrong?"

"We can't tell them about the creatures we've seen." Johanna said, "We can't tell _anyone_." She added sternly.

"What? Why?" Hilda asked, putting the box down. The mother sat down on the red sofa in the living room.

"It's hard to explain..." Johanna said, Hilda walked up to her, sitting down by her side. "Not everyone knows about these creatures."

What did she mean by that? Does it mean that not everyone knows about these creatures? I mean, how hard would it be to spot a giant or even a troll rock?

"I don't know the full details, but I do know that it's related to a curse or a spell," said Johanna, "It's quite confusing, but it basically lead to the creatures being hidden from us. There's some sort of weird magical globe back home." She added

"But why can't we tell the others?" The girl asked. The creatures couldn't effect them from here.

"Because they'd be scared, Hilda." Johanna retorted, "Can you imagine being told that creatures like, Bigfoot, or Trolls are actually real?"

"Yes." Hilda answered back, "I'd think it's amazing."

"Well, not everyone would think that, Hilda." Johanna said, ruffling her daughter's hair. "That's what makes you an amazing girl." She looked to Hilda seriously, "Now, promise me you won't tell anyone about the creatures?"

Hilda looked to her mother, an equal expression on her face. "I promise, mum."

Johanna yawned, rubbing her eyes in the process. "Good. Why don't we continue packing tomorrow? Let's get some rest." She kissed the top of Hilda's head, and with that, the mother stood up, walking up the stairs and into her room.

Hilda heard the door shut, now alone, save for Alfur and Twig. The girl felt a tiny pressure on her right shoulder, turning to it, she spotted the tiny elf. "Do you want to know the reason why not all humans are aware of the creatures?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." The girl retorted.

"Well it's an interesting and long story so I'd suggest you sit down." Hilda looked at the elf as if he were crazy.

"I _am_ sitting down," the girl said.

The elf leaned forward, looking over her shoulder, "Huh, I suppose you are, it's hard to tell sometimes," He chuckled. "Anyway, the spell started long ago, the human population had just began to grow. The humans lived in their own little villages, minding their own business, but as the time passed, they'd experience difficulties..." The elf said somberly, "The giants would crush their homes at times, or sometimes the trolls would attack the village, whatever it was, it always left the villages in rubbles!"

"The people eventually got tired of being attacked so they placed an enchantment around the area to basically keep all the creatures in there. They can still get out, but they are less likely to even think about going out the area. They basically think the world ends there, unless told otherwise."

"How were the people able to cast that spell?" Asked Hilda.

"They just had a contract signed, I think a guy called Tedabi or someone else signed the papers and offered the payment, in return the elves handled the enchantments. Since then most humans aren't even aware of such creatures, they just ended up being myths and legends like, Bigfoot, or the loch ness monster." The elf retorted. "Almost all creatures nowadays don't even know about the 'outside' world."

"Hilda frowned at the news, "Was everything done by a contract?" She half-joked.

"Well, yes basically." Alfur shrugged.

Hilda sat down in silence, processing the information she had just heard. Until a question had popped up in her head. "If the enchantment was kept secret from basically everyone, how do you know about it?"

"Elves know almost everything about anything, plus, the elves did help with the spell, it would be pretty hard for us to not know." Alfur said jokingly. "And it's a contract, a special not to mention, we have to know about it."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now," Hilda said, standing up. "this is just too much for me..." She walked towards the stairs and up the steps. She had almost tripped at one point, being unfamiliar to the steps. The girl eventually reached a brown wooden door with a golden knob.

She had seen her room already, it was as big as her old room, if not bigger. It was nice and spacious, it had a nice view outside too, but it could never compare to seeing the mountains whenever she woke up. Hilda grabbed the knob, turning it and opening the door. She stepped into the dark room, barely seeing anything, she reached for the light switch and turned it on.

She looked into the well-lighten room,

And screamed in fear.

* * *

 **Sorry for ending on a cliffhanger, didn't know how else to end it if I continued. I'm not going to give away the surprise, but I'm sure Hilda fans would love the surprise.**

 **For those wondering, the story is going to be a Slice of Life-ish kind of story, with a few connecting arcs and stories.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think of the story so far? Do the characters feel off or are they just fine?**

 **Please leave a review, if you wish, criticism is accepted, as long as you are reasonable for it.**


	3. Hiding Not Seeking

"Can you keep it down?" The figure whined. "I can't read in these conditions." He stood up and placed the book down on the floor. Twig came into the room, growling, but stopped when it saw the figure.

Hilda had stopped screaming and looked at the man in shock and confusion. Hurried footsteps sounded across the room.

"Honey, what's wro-" the mother looked at the man, perplexed. "Woodman? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." He retorted.

Joanna raised a brow. "Because we live here now." She said.

"Yes, but why?" Woodman questioned. "You could've moved to Trolberg, it was closer to your home."

Joanna scoffed. "Royal Woods is a perfectly nice place-"

"Is it really?" Woodman interrupted.

The mother looked at him suspiciously. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, it's getting late and we have a lot of packing to do tomorrow." She said, "Why don't you sleep on the couch for the night?" She offered.

Woodman shrugged and walked to the door, he turned to Hilda. "I like your neighbors. They're a bit noisy though." He walked out the room and down the stairs.

Joanna sighed. She turned to her daughter, her gaze softening. The mother kissed the girls forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie." She said.

"Goodnight, mum." Said the awfully quiet girl. Joanna walked back out the hall and into her room.

Hilda tried to process what just happened and sighed.

The past always finds a way back doesn't it?

* * *

"Wow. You weren't kidding!" Hilda exclaimed as she entered the Loud House. Beside her was Lincoln, who chuckled in response. The sisters were doing their usual hijinks, screaming and running around the house. "It's a madhouse in here!" She half-joked.

"More like a Loud House." He winked. "We live up to our names." The pair trekked to the couch, Lincoln plopped onto the couch while Hilda gently sat down. The boy dug his hand between the cushions to the girl's surprise. Hilda watched as Lincoln pulled out a remote. "There it is!"

Hilda stared at the boy in confusion. She chuckled nonetheless. Lincoln turned the television on.

Who knew they had flat screens now? The girl thought. She watched as he flipped through the channels.

The boy turned to her. "How are you enjoying Royal Woods so far?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's okay. I like it here." She retorted. "The town seems nice."

Lincoln nodded. "It is. The people here are really great. You should meet my friends, they're pretty cool." The two turned back to the appliance, changing channels once again.

"What do you like to do?" Hilda asked.

Lincoln stared at the ceiling in thought. "Well... I like to play video games. I also like reading comic books in my under-" He coughed, interrupting himself. Hilda looked at the flustered boy, a brow raised. "...Anyway. How about you? Any hobbies?"

"Not much really." She muttered, playing with a handful of her hair. "I guess, I really like going on adventures." She continued. "I mean, there are things out there that we can't even begin to imagine! Creatures and monsters alike, just waiting to be found." She said passionately. "It's just so... exciting! Right?" She asked, to which Lincoln nodded.

She coughed into her hand, calming down. That was a little too much. Hilda thought. "I also like to sketch." She said sheepishly.

Lincoln's face lit up. " _Really?!_ I like to draw too!" He gestured to himself. "I'll show you my drawings, then you can show me yours-"

"Lincoln!" The mother called out, interrupting her son. "Can you take care of Lily for a bit?" Rita said, walking down the stairs. "Doctor Feinstein needs my help with a patient." Her eyes landed on the blue-haired girl. "Oh! Why hello, Hilda." Rita greeted. The girl waved back in a shy manner.

Rita's phone rang and she immediately rushed to the door. "Have fun, kids!" The mother shouted as she left.

Hilda chuckled. "She seems tired." The girl said.

"Nah." Lincoln said, standing up. "She just looks tired, but trust me, she has more energy than she lets on." Lincoln turned to the girl. He was a little disappointed he couldn't spend more time with his friend. "Look, I, uh have to take care of my baby sister." He said. "Will you be alright waiting here?"

Hilda nodded. "I think I'll be fine, Lincoln." That was not entirely true. Being left alone with his sisters kind of made her nervous.

Lincoln smiled. "Great!" He handed her the remote. "You can watch whatever you want. Just let my sisters know I made you couch commando!" He joked as he ran to the stairs. Lincoln looked back at Hilda. "I'll be real quick, promise!"

Hilda watched as he went up the stairs, turning back to the television when he disappeared from her view. She sighed nervously.

Okay. You got this Hilda. She thought to herself, switching the channel. "I'm sure they're great people." She said aloud, also hoping that no one would show up.

Hilda wasn't a shy girl. She's made friends with monsters and creatures tons of times. Talking and interacting with the creatures were easy to her. It was basically second-nature to her.

So why was it so hard to talk to other people?

She continued to flick the remote. She hadn't even known them for a week and they were already letting her use their television. It felt... _wrong._

This was why she didn't want to move out in the first place. She didn't like interacting with other people, she always felt awkward and it frustrated her not knowing why. You just have to talk them. That's it. Nothing else, nothing more.

It was easier to make friends with an elf, than an actual human being. Talking to creatures was kind of her gift, but it was a curse as well. She hoped Lincoln wouldn't take to long.

She raised a brow at herself. Why does she feel so nervous around Lincoln's sisters? She's known them for as long as she's known Lincoln, which is not very long mind you. Heck, she's probably talked to the eldest one more than anyone.

She shrugged, not wanting to dwell on the question any longer. She should just enjoy the peaceful moment.

The front door slammed open.

Shame. She had enjoyed the silence.

Two blonde girls walked through the door, screaming at one another. They stopped when their eyes met the girl on the couch. Hilda waved sheepishly. "Hey, neighbor!" The one in the cap shouted running to the couch. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Well, I uh wanted to get to know you guys better." Correction, her mother wanted her to get to know them better. "Hope you guys don't mind." She added, her hands fidgeting.

"Of course not!" The two said in unison. Freaky.

The one in pink spoke up, "You wanna play with us?" She asked.

Hilda shrugged, how much trouble can two toddlers make? "Sure, why not?"

The girl stood up from the couch, the twins grabbing both of her hands and leading her out the house. She looked at the yard. Had it always been this messy? They stood on the middle of the yard. "What are we gonna play?" She asked.

The two girls put a hand on their chins in synchronization. Freaky. The twins gasped. "Let's play hide and seek!" They said.

Hilda chuckled. "Alright. Why don't you two hide while I start counting?" She asked.

The two nodded. They ran in opposite directions. "Count by that tree!" Lola pointed at said tree. Hilda obliged, walking up to the tree.

She covered her eyes and started counting. She could hear some rustling and the twins giggling as she counted down. "Ready or not here I come!" She shouted, opening her eyes.

She looked round the front yard. No sign of the twins. She didn't expect it to be _that_ easy. Pfft. Not at all...

She walked around the yard, looking for any sign of the twins. She checked under the porch.

Nothing.

Hilda put a hand to her chin. Hmmm. Where could they be hiding? She thought. The girl trekked towards the backyard. Maybe they'd be there. She peeked from the corner of the house. They're not hiding anywhere obvious, that's for sure.

She took a look at their yard. It was pretty big, but really messy, there was an empty inflatable pool, toys were littered everywhere, sports equipment were scattered on the ground. And is that dog po-

A rustle had taken her out of her thoughts. She was getting closer. Hilda walked towards the sound and into the backyard.

It felt like she was invading someone's privacy.

No. The Louds are perfectly nice people. I'm sure they wouldn't mind her one bit. The blue haired girl heard another noise, this time by the dog house. Hilda walked towards it silently, she didn't want to give herself away.

She sneaked to the side of the dog house and peeked her head in. "Boo!" She screamed. To her surprise, a dog was actually there. Well duh, but beside the white dog was Lana, who sighed in defeat.

"Aww man." She exasperated, "I can't believe you found me first." The younger girl crawled out of the dog house as Hilda chuckled.

"Well, you do like animals. It was kinda obvious now that I think about it." Hilda said as she helped the girl up.

"I don't know how you didn't spot Lola first. She's just hiding behind that tree." Lana slapped a hand to her mouth. Oops.

Hilda turned to the big tree behind her and sure enough, Lola was there. "Hey! That's not fair!" She whined, walking towards the duo. "You can't just say where I am!"

"Sorry, Lola! It just slipped out." Lana said.

Lola growled. "Oh, yeah?! Well my fist might just slip out!"

Seeing how things were heating up, Hilda stepped in between the two. "Woah, calm down you two. It's just a game." The twins really liked to argue, huh? She pointed to Lana "Okay. How about me and Lola hide, while you look for us?"

Lana nodded her head while Lola continued to grumble. The tomboy covered her eyes and began to countdown. The princess headed for the backdoor while Hilda ran to the front yard. She looked around hurriedly.

With no other choice, the girl ran towards the front door, opening it and running inside, giggling. She closed the door slowly and turned around. She froze in place when she saw another occupant in the room.

"Hi." Lori greeted from the couch, her feet was kicked up on the coffee table and she seemed to be watching some reality show. "It's Hilda, right?" She asked, a brow raised.

The younger girl nodded. "Y-yeah. That's me." She muttered.

"What are you doing here, Hilda?" The older girl questioned. The blue haired girl realized that it must've been weird for her to just randomly enter their house without any warning.

"O-oh! I was with the twins. We're playing Hide and Seek, you see." She answered quickly.

Lori nodded. "That's nice." The teenager responded, "But don't you think it's a little unfair that you're playing Hide and Seek in a place that they literally live in?" She pointed out.

Hilda thought about it and she was right. It _was_ a little unfair. She shrugged nonetheless. "It's fine. At least we're having fun."

"Did they get into a fight?" Lori questioned.

Hilda looked at the older girl in surprise. "Yeah, they did." She nodded. "How'd you know?" Hilda asked.

Lori shrugged, "Sister's intuition."

Hilda chuckled. She looked down at her feet. She wished she had a sibling. She felt pretty lonely at times. Luckily for her, Hilda always had her Mum and Twig. She had Alfur now too.

Her mind drifted back to her time in the forest. Boy did she love it there. The trees, the creatures.

 _Everything._

She felt at home back there. Hilda knew the place like the back of her hand. She grew up there. She belonged there.

Here?

She felt out of place. She felt so lost. So confused.

She didn't belong here. The wilderness was her home.

And now she couldn't come back there.

She started to cry.

Lori looked at the girl with soft and sympathetic eyes. She walked up to the crying girl and kneeled down. "Hey, don't be like that." The older girl pulled Hilda into a hug. "It's okay. It's okay." She started to caress the girls hair.

Sure, it might've been weird considering that they barely knew each other, but who was she to deny a child in need? "Shhh. Stop crying." She continued to comfort the girl, who eventually calmed down.

Lori eventually broke the hug. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I-I want to go back home. My _real_ home." Hilda sniffled. "I don't want to stay here..." The girl added, she hoped she didn't offend the teenager.

"I know it must be hard..." Lori sympathized, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're in a new environment. You feel lost. You want things to go back to the way they were." She added, "You want to stay home, where you feel safe." Lori's eyes began to drift off. It became clear to Hilda that the teenager wasn't talking about her anymore. Lori looked back at Hilda. "That's how you feel, right?"

Hilda nodded. "That's exactly how I feel..." She added solemnly.

Lori smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it, Hilda. You're gonna get past this." The teenager reassured.

"How can you be so sure?" Hilda questioned.

"Because I've gone through it myself." Lori chuckled, trying to ease the girl. "Believe it or not, I was exactly like you, I was scared and lost. It was my first week in high school. I didn't know anyone there, it was a completely new environment to me."

Lori drifted back to her first time in high school. She had just transferred from middle school and believe it or not, she wasn't as popular back then. Acne and braces tend to make you unpopular. She remembered trying to find her way through the halls, she literally asked a thousand students for directions just to get her first class.

Lori smiled at the memory. Look at her now, confident and independent. She'd always cherish those memories. "I was the first of my sisters too. I didn't really have anything or anyone to go by..." She added solemnly.

"How'd you get over it?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I don't know. I kinda just got used to it." Lori retorted. Hilda frowned; that wasn't exactly the answer she was looking for. "But what I _do_ know is that I always had someone with me. I was never alone. You just need to find the right people, Hilda."

Hilda nodded. "O-okay." She still didn't know what to do, but this may be a step in the right direction.

"We're here for you, ya know?" Lori added. "The Louds will stick by your side."

Hilda smiled solemnly. "T-thank you. That means a lot to me."

"No problem, Hilda." Lori patted her shoulder. "If you need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me." The older girl said. Lori smiled and walked into the dining room.

"Sorry I took too long. Lily was being cranky." A voice said from the top of the stairs. Hilda looked up, her eyes meeting Lincoln. "Hope you didn't get bored." The boy joked as he walked down the stairs.

Lori was right. Maybe she _did_ just need the right people to help her. And maybe, just maybe, she already found them. Hilda chuckled. "No, not at all."

"Found you!" A voice shouted.

And to Hilda's surprise, she was tackled to the ground.

* * *

 **Sorry for the super long wait. I just couldn't find the time to make this story and life has been pretty hard as well. Anyhoo, I'm all good now and hopefully I can start writing again.**

 **I hope the chapter wasn't disappointing or anything, I was kind of losing inspiration and I had writer's block (I was stuck in the hide and seek section for a while.) One last chapter and then we're pretty much done with the first arc.**

 **Also, The Loud House is getting a Netflix movie! That's some pretty cool news! Honestly, it would work better than in cinemas. Though it would be cool to see it in theaters, it wouldn't really work, since it's not a household name like Spongebob or FOP (not yet at least)**

 **Please leave reviews if you have found any problems in my story. I'd really like to improve my writing!**


End file.
